


Bucky and The Librarian

by Prplprincez



Series: Bucky and Jessi [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: After a fight in front of the New York Public Library, there is a strain in Bucky and Jessi's relationship.  A new goodlooking coworker of Jessi's doesn't help matters.





	Bucky and The Librarian

“What the hell is this guy’s deal,” Bucky yells through the com to Steve as he pulls another branch off his arm.  All he knows is he is fighting plants, fucking plants, they are in front of the New York Public Library and he is so glad it’s Jessi’s day off.If he had to worry about his angel **and** fight off this asshole, he isn’t sure he would be able to concentrate on the asshole.  He quickly ducks another branch as Tony flies by and then he hears Hulk stomping down 5th Avenue.  

 

What had started at Avengers Tower has quickly moved to Madison Square Park and the library.  All those fucking plants.  Steve keeps throwing the shield to cut branches in half but it seems as if they aren’t making any progress.  The Iron Legion is out, Rhodey and Tony are trying to get this Plantman person to run towards Hulk, because everytime anybody else gets near him he points that laser at another plant and boom! It’s alive.  Sam, Nat and Clint are trying to keep the plants from getting to bystanders.  It’s some crazy shit.  

Bucky turns his head and sees Hulk has finally caught up to the Plant person. Hulk grabs him and tosses him around like a dog does a chew toy, the laser falling out of his hand and breaking.  Suddenly all the plants go back to normal.  And the group takes a collective sigh of relief.

Plantman was actually Samuel Smithers.  He had come all the way from London, set to get Tony.  Doesn’t everybody want to, thought Bucky.  What had surprised everyone was his plant laser. When he turned it on the first set of trees and they started attacking them, to say they were shocked isn't exactly accurate since hello they have fought aliens, but more of this too!  

 

Out of everything, though, the library is what pissed Bucky off.  When Plantman had turned his device on, they had to fight off the plants, mostly in front of the library.  Unfortunately, there was a lot of damage to said library.  That was one of  places that his angel was happy.  Even though a lot of the fight was on the news, the team was going to leave it up to him to tell her.  He just wasn’t sure how he was going to do it.

As Bucky stood there trying to figure out how to tell Jessi, Steve and Tony made the decision to have Clint and Nat take Smithers to the Sandbox.  

“Hey Bucky,” Tony starts, waiting for him to say something.  

“Yeah"

“I know this is important to Jessi.  I’ll have my best people over here ASAP.  It will be taken care of. I swear,” Tony tells him.

Bucky can hear the sincerity in his voice and see it in his eyes. No matter what Tony thinks of him, he knows that Tony really likes Jessi. Most of the team do. They seem to think she has been good for him or something. He doesn't doubt for one minute that Tony means it.

“Hey thanks man. It will mean alot to her,” Bucky replies.

  


Jessi paced the entire time the fight was on the news.  FRIDAY kept her updated on how Bucky was doing and as soon as it was over she was throwing her shoes on. There was no way she wasn't seeing how her library was. She knew it was going against the rules but she has to be there.

“FRIDAY, is it safe for me to go to the library yet?”

“The location is secure, Ms. Grace. Are you sure Sergeant Barnes is going to be alright with you showing up?” FRIDAY asked her.

“He will just have to deal with it FRIDAY. Get me a car ready please,” she replied.

 

It didn't take long for Jessi to arrive at the scene. Stark vehicles were pretty noticeable and that got her past the police, seeing as they figured that Tony would have someone coming to look at damages or to deal with Smithers. Once past them, she headed to the library. Parking as close as she could, she jumped out of the car and headed towards Bucky. She knew she would get in trouble later but she needed to be there.

 

“Bucky!  Bucky!” she yelled as she got closer to him.

“Baby doll!  What are you doing here?” he asked her.

“I had to see it. I couldn't wait.”

Bucky starts to say something and she interrupts, “I know, I know. I'm gonna be in trouble later but this is my _happy_ place not just my workplace. I need to see.”  She lowers her voice, “I'm sorry Daddy.”

“It's okay Baby I understand and I'll let it go, _this time._ Just don't let it happen again.  Come on. Let's get this over with. It's not going to be pretty Baby,” he warns her.

“I know.”

 

Bucky takes her hand and they walk to the damaged building. There were so many things he has done that he wishes he hasn't, that he hates doing still. But willfully hurting his angel, knowing there is no play involved, is something that is currently stabbing him in his chest.  She is trying to keep her face blank, trying to remain strong but he knows it won't work.

When they got inside she gasped. She had never been to any place they had fought.  The destruction she saw on the news was nothing like seeing it up close and personal. No wonder Bucky was such a mess when he came home.

There, of course, was extensive damage to the building.  But it was the books that really upset Jessi.  She loved the smell of the older books, the ones that had been there for years and years.  The pipes had burst when one of the outside walls had been crushed by a large tree right outside and there was water damaged books along with ones that had just been torn to pieces from just being thrown from the stacks.  She finally just collapsed into Bucky’s arms and cried.  

  


The next day, Jessi was up, coffee in hand, when Bucky came in from his run with Steve.  She was dressed in jeans and one of Bucky’s t-shirts.  Usually he came back, took a shower and climbed back in bed with her.  

“Whatcha doing up Baby?”

“I have to get to the library.  Bucky, there is so much work I’m gonna have to do.  All those books, I don’t even know where to start.  But staying here, at home, isn’t going to get it done,” she answers him.

He knows she’s right.  He didn’t get a chance to tell her what Tony had said, she was so upset last night.  He just held her and made sure she had something to eat.  “Do you want me to go with you?  Take you maybe?” he asks her.

“No, i’ll be ok.  I just need to get there and get busy.  In fact, I should probably get going.”

“Take one of the cars today,” he tells her.  He looks her in the eye, the look he gives her is one he knows she is familiar with.  It’s his “Daddy look” and she knows not to argue.  

“Yes Daddy,” she replies, lowering her eyes.

He grabs her around the back of her neck, pulling her close to him and murmurs “Good girl,” as he kisses her.  He can feel her tremble and while he wants to pick her up and take her into the bedroom, he knows she needs to go to work.  He lets her go and watches as she gathers her things.  

“Call me and let me know how it's going,” he tells her.

“I will, I promise,” she says.

“FRIDAY get a car for my girl,” Bucky tells the AI.

“Right away Sergeant Barnes.”

  


When Jessi got there only a couple of cars were in the parking structure. She let herself in and wasn’t at all surprised to see Mr. Lee there.  He was on the phone, talking excitedly.  She went into the lunch room and started the coffee, because she knew they would need a lot of it.  Just as the coffee was done Mr. Lee walked in.

“Jessi, that was Ms. Potts on the phone. She said that they were sending their top people over today.  Mr. Stark insisted. What did you say?”

“I didn't say anything Mr.Lee. I didn't talk to anybody but Bucky yesterday. I wonder if he talked to Tony.”

“Well whoever talked to him this is wonderful!  Although insurance will cover some of this, having Stark Industries cover the rest will take the burden off the taxpayers.”

“That it will,” she says.  Picking up her phone, she texts Bucky and asks about the Tony.  She knew that he would send people over, that’s what he does.  But he has a regular group of people that handle this type of thing.  He doesn’t send his top people deal with Avenger clean up.  

 

While she waits for Bucky to return her text, she looks around.  She needs to pick an area and start.  She is so used to either going straight to her office or just working at home that it takes her a moment to figure out where to start.  Phone calls and assess the damage, that’s what they need to do.  They need to call in as many people as possible and get in touch with the city officials.  She leaves the city officials to Mr. Lee and she calls the other employees and other branches.

 

After a couple of hours she has made all the phone calls she can.  She looks at her phone and sees a text from Bucky.  He tells her of the conversation Tony had with him and tries not to cry.  Until Bucky, she never felt really comfortable any place besides a library.  It has always been the place that held the keys to losing herself in fantasy, an escape from reality.  When her life was miserable, relationship were on a downward slide, the library held the books that she could escape to for a while.  And now that she was happy, she still loved to read and she loved sharing the gift of imagination with others.   

 

Her office phone rings, breaking her out of her thoughts.  It’s the Grand Central branch.   It’s somebody named Dean Remington and while he knows the important work that they need to do, all he can spare is himself.  Jessi is thrilled with that.  Any help is better than no help.  She hears the other employees coming in.  Time to start organizing.

 

People are already there from Stark Industries.  Pepper doesn’t mess around.  Mr. Lee is busy talking to them.  The head librarian is grouping people together, sending them to different areas to clean up and sort through the books.  They need to see if the books can be saved, repaired or replaced.  Jessi is sent to the reference section.  It’s an area that she can work in for a while and then she will have to go back to her office to start on ordering the new books and getting things ready to go to repairs.  It was going to be a long day.  Actually a long couple of months.  

  


Bucky is in the gym hitting a punching bag with everything he has.  Tony has special ones made for him and Steve because the two of them would break at least a dozen a day otherwise. He is so mad that he let the fight get so close to the library. His angel could have been there. She could have been hurt and that doesn't sit well with him. He has enough guilt over Tony’s parents but if anything were to happen to her, he just can't even think about it as he hit the bag so hard with his metal fist it actually breaks the bag.

 

He doesn't hear Steve come in he is so deep in his thoughts until his hand is on his shoulder and Steve speaks.

“Hey Jerk, what’s that all about?”

“I can’t stop thinking about what if she had been in there.  What if she had been working yesterday?  Why couldn’t I have kept the fight from the library?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky, she _wasn’t_ there.  That’s what’s important.  And _you_ didn’t move the fight anywhere.  That was Smithers.  He was running.  He _led_ it there.  You helped save it from getting worse.  Stop beating yourself up.”

“It doesn't feel like that Steve.  I feel like I could have done something more.  And no matter what, Jessi is hurting.  She cried herself to sleep.  You don’t understand how much that place means to her.  She loves being surrounded by those books.  In the end, I caused her pain.  I never wanted to hurt somebody I cared about again.  I hurt Stark, I hurt you, and now I hurt Jessi.  I always hurt those I care about.”

With that, Bucky storms out of the gym.  He stomps into the elevator.  

“FRIDAY, my floor.  And do not let anybody but Jessi up.”

“Yes Sergeant Barnes.”

He knows Steve doesn't understand.  And he can’t make his mind shut off the thoughts.  

  


Jessi is surrounded by piles of books.  She is reaching for another hears a deep voice behind her.

“Hi, are you Jessi?

Looking up and behind her Jessi sees a tall man with haunting green eyes.  He flashes her a crooked smile and reaches his hand out to help her up.

“I’m Jessi and you are?  
“I’m Dean, Dean Remington.  We spoke earlier, on the phone.  I’m here to help.  Mr. Lee sent me back here to help you.  He said since I do all the ordering at my branch that it would be best if we work together.”

“Great.  Well, let me show you what I have done so far.”

 

When Jessi gets home that night Bucky is in one of his moods.  And she is so tired she just climbs into a hot shower and crawls into bed.  She is asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.  She is up before Bucky and out the door early the next morning.  She knows he has this moods, the PTSD, and she has learned that letting him do what he needs to do is best.  

She works from her office today, Dean beside her.  They are going through the books brought to them, ordering new ones and packaging up the ones to be sent to the repair area.  They talk while working, and for some reason Jessi doesn’t mention who her boyfriend is.  She tells Dean he works for Stark, but doesn’t mention his name.  They are both dressed casually and while she loves Bucky with all her heart, she can’t help but appreciate the way Dean looks in his form fitting jeans and tight t-shirt.  And those eyes.  She really has a thing for eyes.  After all it doesn’t hurt to look.

 

The next two weeks go pretty much the same.  Bucky continues to feel guilty, beating punching bags to a pulp and not talking much to Jessi.  Her coming home late, finding him asleep when she gets there.  Her leaving early, sometimes before he is up or while he is out on a run.  They barely speak.  Jessi thinks it’s his PTSD, Bucky thinks it’s because she knows he let her down.  

 

Jessi is knee deep in book orders when her cell rings.  It’s Bucky’s ring.  She grabs her phone and runs out into the hall.  That’s new.  She never has not taken his calls in her office before.

“Hey what’s up?” she answers.

“I have to leave.  Steve and I have to go.  I can’t say more but FRIDAY has all the information for you when you get home.  I love you Baby doll,” he tells her.

“I love you too James.”

“No tell me what I want to hear little girl,” he practically growls at her.

“I love you too Daddy,” she says softly.

“That’s my girl,” he replies.  

“Be careful.”

‘I will.” With that she hears the click of the phone hanging up.  

She walks back into her office and Dean looks up at her.

“Everything okay?” he asks.

“Oh yeah.  My boyfriend had to leave, sudden business trip,” she answers.

“Does that happen a lot?”

“Unfortunately yes.  I’m used to it though.  Usually i just read more, but in this case I don’t have to worry about working late I guess.  I have all of this waiting for me,” she laughs as she spreads her hands around to the books, piles of paper and the extra laptop in her office.  

Dean laughs with her, her office is crowded but they get the work done.  He isn’t hard to work with and who knows how long the boys will be gone.  At least she has company at work.

 

That night FRIDAY tells her that Bucky and Steve should be gone for 2 days.  She isn’t allowed to know more than that, but they aren’t allowed to talk about any Avenger stuff over the phones.  Two days isn’t bad and anyhow, they haven’t really spent any time together lately.  She allows herself the luxury of a soak in their bathtub and climbs into bed.  

 

After 2 days, Tony shows up at the library himself and that causes a scene.  He looks over the damage and makes a comment or two on how this or that might be improved.  Mr. Lee calls Jessi into his office and then leaves her and Tony alone.  

“Hey Bookworm.  How’s it going?”

“It’s getting done, slowly.  Come down to see how all your money is being spent?” she asks him.

“Actually, I came down to talk to you about BuckBuck and Steve.  I would rather talk in your office but since you have a roomie I can’t.”

Her heart drops at the mention of Bucky and she grabs ahold of Tony’s arm.  She knows he isn’t great with people touching him but she can’t help it.

“Jessi, he’s fine.  They just had a complication come up.  They are delayed.  That’s all I can say,” he tells her.

“Okay, okay.”

“Take a few minutes and then get back to work.  Everything will be fine.”

Tony leaves the room and she sits at Mr. Lee’s desk and gathers herself together.  While this happens regularly she hasn’t ever gotten used to it.  After a couple of deep breathes she goes back to her office and gets back to work.  

“What was that about?” Dean asks.

“Oh, my boyfriend is going to be gone longer than originally thought,” she answers.

“And Mr. Tony Stark himself came to tell you?  He must be somebody special at Stark,” Dean replies.

“Well, Mr. Stark does rely on him on occasion.”

“Hey, since you are still alone at night, why don’t we get something to eat after work, that doesn’t come in a box?  As friends,” Dean says.

Jessi thinks about it for a minute.  She has only been eating take out lately, too tired to cook anything.

“Sure, sounds like fun,” she answers him.

It couldn’t hurt to have dinner with him after all, right?

 


End file.
